Miss Popularity and Mister Geek-Bait
by detectivezelda
Summary: AU: Arnold is a geek whose main wish is for high school to be over. Helga is a popular girl who wants to take the world by storm as a poet, though her poetry is currently lacking. Due to her low grades in algebra, Helga has to be tutored by Arnold in hopes of raising her grade. Can these two polar opposites get along, and maybe learn something from each other?


**A/N: This is an AU story set during high school where Arnold is a geek (he wears glasses and keeps a pen on hand just because), and Helga is popular (typical mean girl popular because Helga has to be Helga). Helga never loved Arnold in this universe, and I'm not sure if any episodes from the series will come into play. I'm just letting this story write itself and it's here if you want to read it. lol**

* * *

The day started off normal enough. Which meant that it was shaping up to be pretty crappy for Arnold. It was what he had come to expect, going to a hellhole known as _high school_. As far as he was concerned, two years until he graduated was two years too many.

As it was, this time it _had_ been sort of his fault. He was way too interested in staring at Lila, the most adorable girl he had ever seen. She was the only bit of good during his high school experience. A small bit of sugar in an overly bitter environment.

So that's why he had moved away from his locker (Hey, the crowd of students heading to class _were_ beginning to block his way) and into the path of one of the people he always did his best to avoid. The crash had been ugly. He had fell to the ground, his books spilling in all directions, the glasses he wore on his face askew. Of course, he was the only one to actually fall. The other person involved was fine, her books safely in the backpack she carried. He guessed this was what happened when you were pretty much prone to tripping over your own two feet.

"Sorry-" He began, but to his surprise the other person began to speak.

"Gomen," Phoebe Heyerdahl, one of the most popular girls at PS 120 said, as she watched him sit on the ground. She was also (almost) the only tolerable one of the three populars, as he liked to call them in his head. He could tell, at the time anyway, she had meant what she said sincerely. He even nearly smiled, but the person who was walking with her spoke up.

"What are you doing Phoebe? We do _not_ say sorry to members of the geek squad, they should apologize to _us_ for being in our way," Rhonda Wellington Lloyd said, brushing a strand of her black hair back to its proper place.

"Excuse me?" Arnold asked blinking. How screwed up was that? He almost forgot he usually tried to avoid confrontation, and while he _was_ technically at fault, she didn't have to be so stuck up about it.

"Come on," she continued, completely ignoring him. "You _know_ how Helga hates to be kept waiting."

He frowned at hearing _that_ name as he watched them walk away. He never knew he could hate someone until he met Helga G. Pataki. Thanks to being the most popular girl in the whole school, she was used to getting her way, and she treated near everyone else, but her two best friends, like dirt. She was a terrible thorn in his side, and if there was one thing he wanted more than anything else, it was for someone to put her in her place.

He shut his locker and rubbed his temples. Only third period and he already wanted to go home. This was definitely a record.

"Hey, Arnold," Sid greeted too cheerfully for Arnold's tastes. Sid was only an at school friend to Arnold these days. They just weren't as close as they had been in childhood.

"Oh, hey, Sid," Arnold said, picking up his books. He hoped his homework would be footprint free. It was always embarrassing to turn in an assignment that looked like a marching band stepped all over it. "What's up?"

"Did you finish Mr. Bates homework assignment?"

"Don't I always?" Arnold supplied, already knowing where this was going.

"Could I borrow it? I totally forgot it was due today, and my grades are already in the pits."

"I can't. I have Mr. Bates this period," Arnold said, frowning. He saw Sid in first period and the teen just laughed and joked with his friends. Arnold wasn't on Sid's time, and he realized, as the years went on, he had to enforce that. He already got stepped on enough as is. He didn't need the geeks and other losers doing it to him too.

"Oh, I see…could I still borrow it and sneak it to you sometime before the class ends?"

Arnold shot him an annoyed look. "I'm afraid not. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll see you at lunch, Sid."

"Some friend you are," the boy muttered, and Arnold rolled his eyes. If anything it showed what kind of friend Sid was. He was the one who didn't do his homework. Arnold just pushed up his glasses and walked to class. Only two years left of school. He could last until then...he hoped.

* * *

"It's about time the two of you showed up," Helga said, not looking up from her nail filing. She was sitting on the bleachers in the gym; their usual meet and greet location after second period. She was dressed in a white blouse with a small, pink bow tied under the collar, complimented by a pink mini skirt. Her long, blonde hair was down and free flowing, curling at the ends.

"Sorry, some geek got in our way. We could have _totally_ been here had it not been for the little dweeb," Rhonda explained, taking a seat next to Helga.

"Tch, what a bunch of chuckleheads. The world would be a much better place without 'em. Just make sure it doesn't happen again," Helga studied her nails and frowned. "Ugh, it's just not coming out the way I want it to."

"Allow me," Phoebe said, moving over to Helga. She took the file and a few seconds' later Helga's nails were nice and even.

"Thanks, Phoebs. I knew there was a reason I kept you around," she said, with a smile.

"No problem," Phoebe said, blushing, not used to being thanked.

"Anyways, do you guys have anything new to report?"

"I'm thinking about studying abroad next year," Rhonda said, not catching either of their eyes. "In Italy."

"Wow, that sounds wonderful, Rhonda." Phoebe said, beaming.

"Y-you really think so?" Rhonda asked, sounding stunned.

"Doi," Helga said, rolling her eyes. "I mean, I wondered why you stuck around for _this_ long. Heaven knows your parents can afford to send you somewhere better than this dump."

"It might sound really cliché, but…I didn't want to leave you guys," she admitted. "You _are_ my best friends after all."

"You're our best friend too." Phoebe said, placing a hand on Rhonda's shoulder. "Of course we'll support you, no matter what you decide."

"As much as I hate to sound like a sap, I agree with Phoebe. You're our best friend and nothing, not even hundreds of thousands of miles, can change that."

"You guys," Rhonda said, tearing up. "Tha-that really means more to me than you'll ever know."

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure to pay us back by putting in a good word to two of the sexiest Italian men that you meet, and we'll call it even."

"Of course, Helga. You shouldn't even _need_ to doubt that," Rhonda said, waving her comment off. "Only the best for you two."

"That's what I like to hear. Well, we probably should get to class, I know you have a free period this hour, don't you Phoebs?"

"Indeed. I'll hunt around and see if I can find anything gossip worthy, as well as get a head start on my five page thesis paper."

"Your ability to multitask never fails to amaze me," Rhonda said, awe in her voice. Phoebe blushed.

"It's just second nature."

"Alright, then," Helga said, standing up, brushing a hand over her skirt. "I think we really ought to get to class."

* * *

Arnold wasn't surprised to see Helga come to class late. It was something she did often without much consequence.

"Sorry, I'm late Teach," she said, sounding unrepentant as she sashayed into the room. He could almost hear the guys checking her out drool. Arnold shook his head annoyed. He didn't see the appeal in a girl who tripped him deliberately in the hallway because she thought he was a waste of space.

"You do know what time this class begins, correct?" Mr. Bates asked, looking her over. Arnold knew he was probably checking her out. Mr. Bates was perhaps around twenty-five years old, definitely in the category of 'gullible' to Helga's 'charm'. He sighed, and rested his head on his left hand and spun his pencil in his right. This happened near everyday, and it got old fast. He could almost quote what would happen word from word at this point.

"Of course I do, but things happen," she said, shrugging. "I promise I'll be a good girl next time," she said, in a sultry voice, very much unlike her regular voice.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Mr. Bates said, shooting her a half annoyed glance. It seemed her charm was beginning to wear thin with their teacher. "In fact, I wanted to see you after school today, anyway. We'll discuss everything then."

Helga nodded and sauntered her way over to her desk, which was right next to Arnold's. She sat down and turned to look at him. He ignored her as best he could, knowing that after this hour he'd be at peace from her for a while.

"Could you scoot your desk over a little? I'd hate for anyone to think I'm in association with you."

"Gladly," he muttered under his breath. If he could, he'd switch this whole seating arrangement, but Mr. Bates was quite adamant about them staying seated where they were for the rest of the school year.

"I'm sure you all have done your homework, yes?" Mr. Bates asked, leaning back against the front of his desk. He had his palms resting on the edges and his legs crossed at the ankles just slightly, a pose, Arnold knew, that a lot of the females appreciated in the classroom.

Arnold pulled his homework out and smiled. Learning was the only thing he could count on to trust. It was the only steady thing he had in his life really, and he was glad for it. High school could suck it once he was in the real world, away from the pettiness of what was going on around him.

"Teacher's pet," Helga muttered under her breath.

"Better than being a stuck-up, pretentious, slut," Arnold said under his breath.

"What was that?" She made a motion of covering her ear with her hand as if to get a better listen. "Because I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Nothing," he said, not bothering to get into it with her today. He promised himself it would be a good day. Sure, it wasn't perfect by any means, but it was a far cry better than previous days he had at PS 120.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Mr. Bates cleared his throat again, to let them know they were getting too loud. "Okay, class, please pass your homework forward, and get started on finishing up the projects we began on Monday."

The class mumbled and groaned, but otherwise did as they were told. Arnold was pleased that this assignment wasn't a group one like they occasionally did in his English classes. He loved working alone more than he liked working with others no matter who it was. It also helped that it was algebra class. He loved math.

The rest of the hour passed swiftly, much to Arnold's pleasure. He _hated_ sitting next to Helga. She was like a ticking time bomb when it came to him, and he did not want her getting under his skin today. For the most part, he kept quiet once the bullying began, but it always helped when he imagined her on the cold, bitter streets, homeless, while he'd pull up in his porsche, roll down the window and pop a quarter at her, watching as it landed with a satisfying 'plink' to the bottom of her empty bean can. When he thought about the long-term perspective of her being as superficial as she was, it was well worth the small torture that was the high school food chain.

As the bell rung signaling the end of class, Arnold collected his things, and was on his way out of class when Mr. Bates called his name.

"Arnold?"

"Yes, Mr. Bates?" He asked, stopping just inches from the door.

"Would you mind staying for a little while right now, please?"

"Sure, sir."

Once the last of the class trickled out, Mr. Bates cleared his throat before speaking. "You do know you're my best student, right?"

"Uh, yeah I guess?" Arnold didn't know that officially, but hearing it made him smile a little.

"Well, what I want to talk to you about kind of concerns that."

"Okay…" Arnold said, wondering why his teacher seemed to be taking his sweet time getting to the main point. There were only five minutes in between classes, and Arnold usually met Lila in between them (or a view of her in, well, every case).

"Arnold, would you do me the favor of tutoring Helga in Algebra?"

" _What_?" He asked, loudly. No way. He was sure he would rather be hit by a bus than have to be forced around Helga more than absolutely necessary.

"Yes, I noticed how well the two of you get along," the grin on the man's face told him he knew their relationship, if one wanted to call it that, was anything but. "But she really needs the help."

"Get somebody else to do it. I refuse," he turned to leave. "Now if that was all..."

"Wait, Arnold," Mr. Bates called and Arnold stopped with a sigh. "I know that Helga is hard to…well she can say things in a…sharp way."

He had that right. "Yeah? So?"

"But I'm sure she doesn't mean it."

He couldn't help it, he laughed. "So you're telling me that trip she sent me on into the garbage can last week was something she didn't mean? Or are you talking about the time she took a platter of cafeteria surprise and slammed it into my chest? I'm quite certain she meant to do those things and everything else she does to me, and anyone else in a similar situation like me."

"Okay, fine, but Arnold, don't you want to do something good for your classmate?"

"Anyone else, sure," he shrugged. "Her? I'd rather get a root canal with all of my senses upgraded tenfold."

Mr. Bates winced. "Honestly, I thought it might be hard to convince you, but I'm surprised that you wouldn't honor a small request like this from a teacher."

"Small isn't the word I'd use. For me and my time to endure being around _her_ ," he refused to say her name. "That is a huge request."

Mr. Bates rubbed his chin. "If I'm to get you to help her with her studies, what do I have to do to get you on board?"

Arnold smiled. Incentive. Now that he could get behind. "Extra credit."

Mr. Bates raised an eyebrow. "Um, in case I've forgotten, you're not only doing well in this class, you're doing well in all of your classes. All the teachers love you. Even I do. It's nice to teach a student who cares about the words coming out of your mouth."

"Yeah, well, I'm trying to push myself past a 4.0."

"And of course extra credit would help with that...interesting," Mr. Bates said, staring at Arnold with a soft smile. "Okay, that's fine since you are helping a student out, but you have to make noticeable improvements with her grades."

"Why do you want me to tutor her so badly?"

"I wouldn't say 'badly'," Mr. Bates said with a shrug. "Everyone else just doesn't have the grades you do. It would be silly not to ask the best student in the class. Not to mention the detail that you give in doing your assignments. I figured that you'd make a great teacher if you can explain it just as well as you show me you understand the work given."

"…Fine, I guess." He couldn't argue that he was dedicated to being as good as he could be with learning. "When is all of this supposed to start?"

"Anytime after today is fine. I'm going to let Helga know when I see her after school today now that I know you agreed to help her."

"Won't that go over well?" Arnold asked, sarcastically, unable to stop the question from slipping past his lips. Heck, he had become more sarcastic ever since he started high school. Gone was the firm believer of good. People were selfish, bossy, and rude. No wonder he was now a bit on the cynical side.

"I know, but…well it's in her best interests. Hopefully she'll come around."

* * *

"You're joking right?" Helga asked, looking into the eyes of Mr. Bates to see if she could find laughter there. No luck. School had ended and she decided to visit him as he had asked. Boy, was she now beginning to regret that.

"I'm afraid not Helga." He said, looking grim. "Your math grades do nothing, but continue to dive the farther we go along. I felt a…helping hand would do you some good."

"…How many people know of this?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Mr. Bates blinked, surprised by the question. "Um, just the three of us. Nobody else has to know."

"Whatever. It's not like I need to be tutored."

"Helga, you could really use the help and—"

"Save it. I don't care."

Mr. Bates placed his elbows on his desk and clasped his hands together. "Do you really feel that way? In some of your other classes, especially the English ones, you excel better than even the person I have tutoring you from this class."

"…He's not my tutor," Helga said, glaring.

"Fine, you can call him whatever you like. I just think studying with him is in your best interest."

"Like I said, I don't care. I have a mall trip this afternoon so if you don't mind…"

"I do mind. Helga you're skating very close to an 'F'. You know that at this school grades mean a lot. Especially for extracurricular's."

"Your point?"

He chuckled and leaned back too comfortable for Helga's liking. "I'm sure you wouldn't want a few of your…privileges should I call them? To be taken away from you I'm sure."

"…" She said nothing. She couldn't believe he even knew about it. Why did he know about it? She frowned, not liking the situation in the slightest.

"Once or twice a week is all I'm asking. If your grade improves by over fifty percent on each new assignment, you'll get a bonus five extra credit which you could really use at this point."

"And all I have to do is study with some dweeb?"

Mr. Bates coughed. "Would you mind not calling people names in front of me? And yes, but I'm hoping that you actually listen and learn something from this."

"I make no promises." She muttered.

"Good, find Arnold and discuss a schedule whenever you like. The sooner the better though."

"Wait? Did you just say _Arnold_?" She grimaced, vaguely remembering the tacky clothes he had worn, being a short sleeved red, plaid shirt underneath a blue vest. Big fashion faux pas. Not to mention he was the only one on the geek scale who tried to challenge her on occasions. She couldn't stand him.

"Yes, Arnold."

"You know what? I'll take my 'F' gracefully."

"Come on. I'm trying to help you out here. Just...give it a chance. That's all I'm asking. I want to see you succeed. I know you can do it."

"Whatever, I have to go."

"Okay, fine," Mr. Bates said, sighing as he straightened his posture. "Just remember, if not for any other reason do it for your future."

She rolled her eyes as she left. She was the most desired female of the juniors. She had the looks, the walk, and the talk to back it all up. She even had the right grades (though she did her darnest to not let anyone know that)…except in algebra. Did she really have anything to worry about?

* * *

"What do you mean I'm dangerously close to not being able to enter," she lowered her voice for her next four words. "The Hillwood poetry competition?"

Ms. Winslet, her English teacher, frowned. "While your grades in English are exceptional, your grades in everything else is average, but in math your grades are in the danger zone. That hurt the GPA you need in order to enter. You have to bring up your grades a little that's all."

Helga bit her lip. She had decided to check with Ms. Winslet about her 'privileges' as Mr. Bates had called them. It seemed he hadn't been too far from the truth.

"What do you recommend I do?"

Ms. Winslet smiled slightly. "I'm sure Mr. Bates talked to you about your options."

"Options?" She scoffed. "I don't think so. He gave me 'an' option. One. Uno. Isn't there something else I could do?"

"Well, you could study by yourself, but seeing that your grades aren't exactly improving on your own...I think you need a little push."

"Not you too, teach."

"Yes, me too," she smiled. "Helga you have so much potential. Just…try it out. I'm sure you won't regret it. Arnold is a really nice boy."

Helga left feeling miserable, staring at the phone number Ms. Winslet gave her. _His_ phone number. Everything was going so right until today. Now she was pretty much at the mercy of one of the people she enjoyed tormenting on a regular basis. She didn't like how the roles had switched in a way, and she hoped he never realized that she was essentially in his power if she chose to go along with this ludicrous plan.

The thing was, this poetry competition was the key to the future she wanted. Sure, her poetry seemed to be missing one key component, but for the most part she had always had a knack for it. The way she could write words and get them to flow in a richly, lyrical way amazed her. Poetry was her favorite dirty, little secret. She hadn't even told Phoebe or Rhonda mostly because she wasn't sure what they would say, or how they would view her hobby. Phoebe would most likely take it okay, she was the most outward when it came to anything...geek related, but Rhonda...well, she wasn't sure how Rhonda would take it and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

"Hey, Helga," A rich voice said, and she turned and stared into the beautiful eyes of Iggy, the star baseball player of her dreams. She smiled widely. Maybe this day had room for improvement after all.

"Hello," she said, and smiled sensuously. "What are you still doing here?"

"Just finished up with baseball practice," he said, tilting his head and studying her. "Why are you still here?"

"Waiting for you," she said, not missing a beat. He grinned.

"You always have been quick on your toes with words haven't you?" He asked, as his grin grew.

"As the saying goes, 'the early bird gets the worm'," she batted her eyelashes at him.

"True," he chuckled. "Well, Helga are you going to be busy next Friday?"

"No, I'm free," she said, her smile growing.

"In that case would you want to hang out with little ol' me?"

She giggled. "Of course I would."

"Great! I'm afraid I must be off milady, but I'll see you tomorrow?" He raised an eyebrow with the question.

"Indeed you will," she lowered her voice and gave him a sexy half lidded glance she knew knocked guys off their feet.

They said, their goodbyes. Helga nearly forgot about the phone number in her pocket. She figured one more day in ignorant bliss wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

 **A/N: This is just a story I dabble with every now and then, hence why it's pretty hefty as far as my usually chapters go. At the current moment I plan to update it bi-weekly for those that are interested in it. (With potential for quicker uploads.) In the meantime, I'll be updating my profile one of these days to include information on the stories I'll be updating and the days in which I plan to upload the chapters...if you're curious. Thanks for reading! n.n**


End file.
